Snowmen With Scarves
by Lucathia Rykatu
Summary: Kimi to Boku. The five main boys play in the snow.


Snowmen With Scarves

by Lucathia

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kimi to Boku and make no profit from writing this.

**Notes: **Written for Jan for Yuletide 2009.

* * *

Winter brought a blanket of white snow to their school courtyard. Chizuru ran out of the building, yelling at the top of his lungs before he leaped into the snow. Yuuki followed close behind him at a leisurely pace before he too plopped down in the snow. Both boys spread their arms and legs out to make snow angels. When Chizuru saw how much larger Yuuki's was, he huffed and moved his arms and legs even quicker, as if that could make up for his short stature.

"The snow is so pretty!" exclaimed Shun. Like all the others, his breath came out in white puffs. His eyes lit up when he saw what Chizuru and Yuuki were doing.

Chizuru grinned and pulled Shun down into the snow, causing the taller boy to shriek. "Come on Shun-chan, you know you love snow angels!"

Kaname rolled his eyes at their antics. It was too cold to jump in the snow like that. Just looking at them roll around in the snow was making him shiver. He rubbed his arms to try to get warmer.

Yuuta knelt down to help his younger brother draw a halo above where he lay. While he was doing that, Yuuki rolled over and scribbled with a bent stick, "Here lies an angel and her child."

"You make it sound like they died here," said Kaname in a deadpan voice as he peered down at Yuuki's handwriting.

Yuuki didn't look up. "Of course they're dead. They're angels."

Chizuru spotted what Yuuki wrote and pouted. "Child!? What part of this snow angel looks like a child?" He pointed at the snow angel he had made. The edges of the snow angel's dress were bulky and the wings were lopsided from his exuberant flailing.

Yuuki tapped the deformed dress. "She must be hiding her toys in here. Only a kid would do that."

"Usually, people notice the height first," muttered Kaname.

"How mean, Kaname-chi!" exclaimed Chizuru. "What have I ever done to you?"

"Plenty," came the immediate reply.

The dark-haired boy soon found himself face first in the snow. He could feel a headache coming.

"Why you, monkey boy!!" screeched Kaname who was furiously brushing snow off his collar. He hastily gathered a bunch of snow in his hand and threw the lump of snow as hard as he could at the other boy who quickly dodged out of the way. "Stop right there and let me hit you!"

"No way!" laughed Chizuru as Kaname started chasing him around the courtyard with snowballs.

"C-Calm down, Kaname-kun!" flailed Shun. His eyes widened when he saw Yuuki and Yuuta gather snowballs. Shun tried to grab them to stop them, but they merely looked at each other calmly before both of them started running after Kaname. Snowballs flew.

"Stop running, everyone!" pleaded Shun with his eyes nearly shut as he ran after them with all his might. "Didn't we come out here to make snowmen??"

Everyone stopped in their tracks. Chizuru breathed a sigh of relief now that Kaname had stopped chasing him with the intent to murder him.

"That's right," said Yuuki. Without turning around, he threw his snowball away. The snowball smacked Kaname right in the face.

"Yuuki..." gritted Kaname, about to explode. "YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

Shun watched helplessly as Kaname wiped his face and bent down to gather more snow. Yuuki quickly hid behind Yuuta. The older Asaba twin held his hands up as Kaname advanced upon them.

"Move out of the way, Yuuta!" demanded Kaname.

"Kaname-kun, Yuuki-kun!" wailed Shun.

His pleas fell on deaf ears.

* * *

After their initial squabbling with much fretting on Shun's part, the five boys finally set out to do what they had come outside for--building snowmen. Each of them began rolling a large snowball. Chizuru was running back and forth around the courtyard, determined to be the first one to finish his.

Yuuki breathed into his sleeve. His sleeves were extra long and were getting soaked from the melting snow. At this rate, Chizuru was going to finish before him. Yuuki glanced at his large snowball and then at Yuuta's. He rolled his some more before lifting the heavy snowball and placing it on top of Yuuta's.

"Transform," said Yuuki when Yuuta looked over.

"Ah," replied Yuuta.

They both looked at their combined efforts. They then swiveled to look at Kaname's snowball that he had left behind when he started on his second one.

When Kaname turned around, he found his snowball gone.

He narrowed his eyes and quickly scanned the area, noting that Shun was still rolling his first snowball and Chizuru was on the far end of the courtyard.

"Yuuki...Yuuta..." began Kaname quietly.

The twins looked innocently at him. The three, huge snowballs stacked next to them were not so innocent looking.

"Don't give me that look!" snapped Kaname. "You two took it!" He pointed his finger accusingly at the top of their lopsided snowman. All three snowballs were approximately the same size. The top one threatened to fall off.

"How do you know that one's yours?" asked Yuuki. He peered at the snowball. "It doesn't have your name on it."

"There's no way you could have made three snowballs so quickly!"

Yuuki wrapped his arms around his older brother who was now looking for suitable sticks to use as the arms. "Ah, but we have two pairs of hands," commented Yuuki. He grabbed one of his brother's hands and raised it up to demonstrate.

Kaname huffed in exasperation. "Fine! It's not like your snowman even looks like a snowman. The proportions are all wrong! Let me show you how it should be done!"

The dark-haired boy quickly remade another snowball before starting on his last one. He moved at a speed that Chizuru would have been envious of if he'd seen it. Chizuru wasn't around to see Kaname's skill though. The short and loud boy was still happily rolling his snowball all around the place, making it grow larger and larger. He had completely forgotten about trying to be the quickest one to finish.

"There!" exclaimed Kaname proudly as he stood back to admire his masterpiece. "This is how a snowman should be! The bottom is the largest with a slightly smaller middle area and then an even smaller head. Have you ever seen a person whose head is bigger than their body? No, right?"

He turned around happily to gauge the twins' reaction only to see them completely ignoring him. Yuuki even had his ears covered.

Kaname felt a vein throb. He moved to kick the twins' snowman down.

"Don't be mad, Kaname-kun!" fretted Shun who had finally noticed the commotion. He grabbed Kaname's hand to try to calm him down. "Let's decorate all of our snowmen?" he asked hopefully. "They look so sad without eyes or mouths."

The dark-haired boy breathed out. "Hmph, the two of you should be thankful I'm so forgiving."

"...I'm thankful that Kaname's head is so big," whispered Yuuki to Yuuta who nodded in agreement.

Kaname snapped the branch he had picked up for his snowman. "So you were listening after all!"

* * *

After everyone finished, the five boys took turns admiring each snowman. Chizuru's snowman had a huge snowball for the base--he had gone crazy rolling his snowball all over the place and had greatly overestimated the size.

"Wow, Chizuru-kun, your snowman is huge," exclaimed Shun in amazement.

Chizuru lifted his nose in the air proudly.

"It's fat," commented Yuuki.

"Hey, don't insult him!" said Chizuru, offended. "You'll hurt his feelings."

"His eyebrows are too thick," commented Kaname. Chizuru had somehow found wide pieces of bark to stick on his snowman as eyebrows.

"He so does not have a unibrow," pouted Chizuru.

"When did I ever say he had a unibrow??"

Before the three of them could descend into pointless arguments, Shun turned to Yuuta. "What do you think about my snowman?"

Yuuta looked over Shun's snowman with a critical eye. It was quite a small and dainty snowman, especially since it was right next to Chizuru's fat one. Shun's snowman had round, beady eyes and even sported a flower.

"It's very Shun-like," concluded Yuuta.

Shun smiled happily.

They looked at Kaname's snowman next. He had not been able to find another stick, so he had to settle with using the stick he had broken in frustration for one of the arms. The head was much smaller than the rest of the snowman and the face was very plain with a simple smile.

"Poor snowman has such a small brain," said Yuuki while shaking his head.

"Don't be sad, Yuuki," said Yuuta as he patted his younger brother on the shoulder. "Even though his brain is small, he's a happy snowman. Look at his smile."

"Yuuki, Yuuta..." growled Kaname. Chizuru doubled over in laughter next to him.

Kaname snorted and turned to the twins' snowman. "Let's see what kind of masterpiece the two of you came up with..."

He trailed off when he saw their snowman.

"Um," ventured Shun since Kaname was still too shocked to speak. "Do I see...six arms?"

"It's a monster!" exclaimed Chizuru.

"No, no," said Yuuki. He shook his head at their lack of knowledge. "It's a transformed superhero."

"No matter how I look at it, it looks like an insect," muttered Kaname.

"Hm...it's missing something," said Yuuta.

Yuuki raised one finger up. "Ah. I know."

He snatched Kaname's glasses and set them on the snowman.

"There, super Kaname," he said.

Chizuru looked at it in awe.

"Yuuki!" yelled Kaname as he trembled with anger. "Eat this!"

He threw a large snowball at the younger Asaba, but he missed by a wide margin.

"Wow, Kaname's eyesight is really bad," commented Yuuki calmly.

Kaname continued pelting Yuuki with snowballs and even hit Yuuta with them. Yuuta retaliated without hesitation. Chizuru, of course, didn't want to miss the fun. The snowmen were soon forgotten as the four started hitting each other with snowballs, turning it into a free for all.

"Geez, how did it turn into a snowball fight again?" questioned Shun. He looked back at their four snowmen. Something still looked off about them.

Shun brightened and took off his scarf. He also grabbed the fallen scarves from his friends and wrapped them around the snowmen as best as he could.

There, now the snowmen didn't look as cold or bare.

He gathered some snow and joined in the snowball fight.

* * *

the end

Thanks for reading! I hope other people will write Kimi to Boku fics too.


End file.
